Jeffy gets adopted/Transcript
This is the Transcript for Jeffy gets adopted. Transcript On a dark and stormy day (about to rain) Judy: Where's the foster home at? Judy: Oh, there it is. I hope I can find a good kid just like my Cody. Judy enters the Foster Home and is greeted by Brooklyn T. Guy. Brooklyn T. Guy: Hello uh, welcome to this f**king fabulous foster home. I'm here on duty as both the cashier and the guy who shows out the adoptable kids today as Goodman is currently sick. Judy: Uh can you show me all the kids please. Brooklyn T. Guy: Uh sure yeah come this way lady. Screen cuts to the hall with all the kids bedrooms. Brooklyn T. Guy: So my first kid to show you is this asian girl Samantha, you want her? Samantha: Urrgh! I hate my life! Judy: Nah, she seems to depressed. Brooklyn T. Guy: I have more options. Go back to you room you piece of sh*t. <(This part was directed at Samantha as the first was at Judy.) Samantha: And it gets worser. Brooklyn T. Guy gets out a girl (who looks like Emily but it's unknown if it's her) and shows her to Judy. Brooklyn T. Guy: How about this one? Judy: No thanks. Girl/Emily: Huh? Brooklyn T. Guy: You heard her GO BACK! Brooklyn T. Guy: How about this wannabe here. D-Money: Hey yo I'm D-Money. I can't wait to leave here to start my new album yo! Judy: Nah, he's too weird. He'll break the peace in my house. Brooklyn T. Guy: Okay um how about this one. Brooklyn T. Guy: And here is our next kid his name is Tanner and... Tanner: Dude watch it perv! Brooklyn T. Guy: HEY! Watch who you're talking to here and we have a customer so I would like it if... Tanner: Look at this woman, does she live in a f**king dumpster or something, I'm only here because my parents are divorced and my mom wanted a regular life and to be alone so get outta here lady. I want a more high-class man or lady to adopt me. Judy: Nah he's too rude get rid of him. Brooklyn T. Guy: You here that Tanner it's time for you to go now. You blew your chance of being adopted away dumbass. Tanner: Dude SHUT UP! Just look at her who would want to be with an a$$hole like her? Brooklyn T. Guy: JUST GO IDIOT! Tanner: FINE DUDE! Brooklyn T. Guy: Okay then here's your next option Paul the Lonely Goomba. Paul the Lonely Goomba: Um hi I know what you're thinking OMG! He has no arms. Judy: It's okay dude I would adopt you it's only that you would be of no use around the house so uh sorry. Brooklyn T. Guy: Okay so here's the next option a young boy named Patrick. Patrick: OMG! HI LADY PLEASE ADOPT ME WE CAN HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER IT WILL BE CRAAAAZY! HA! HA! HA! Judy: Heck no, he looks like a lunatic. Patrick: NO I DOOOOON'T! Brooklyn T. Guy: Okay so, your next option is Felipe. Judy: Sorry but I don't want a Mexican as my child. Felipe: What a rude racist lady. Brooklyn T. Guy: You heard her GO BACK! The screen then displays text saying 25 Declined Kids Later... The screen shows Brooklyn T. Guy showing Judy Link who is also declined. Judy: No Link: Tsk Brooklyn T. Guy: Get outta here Link. Brooklyn T. Guy: Well the only other kid I have is this fag here called Jeffy but I doubt you'd want him so get the f**k out. Judy: Uh no, he's perfect I will take Jeffy. Brooklyn T. Guy: Okay then here you go woman. Jeffy: Thanks for adopting me, my old daddy left me at the park. Judy: Oh well that wasn't very nice of him but don't worry, I am sure we will get along just fine you and I. Patrick: WAAAAAAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU!! Patrick: Please take me home with you I always wanted to live somewhere ever since I was put here. Judy: Okay Brooklyn T. Guy: HEY YOU! C'MERE RIGHT NOW! Patrick: OMG! RUN! Judy: Let's go Jeffy. Jeffy: Okay new mommy. Brooklyn T. Guy catches Patrick and is taking him back to his room. Brooklyn T. Guy: GOTCHA! WHEN WE GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM YOU ARE GOING TO GET A VERY BRUTAL PUNISHMENT FOR TRYING TO ESCAPE WITH A CUSTOMER AGAINST THEIR WILL!! Patrick: NOOOOOOOO...HAAAAAAAAAALP!! Back at Cody's House it is starting to rain outside. Jeffy: So where are we? Judy: This is you're new home. I am going to introduce you to you're new brother and father. Judy: HEY HONEY! Tyrone Calvin: WHAT! Judy: I adopted a new kid. Tyrone Calvin and Cody come downstairs Cody: Wait, isn't that Jeffy. Tyrone Calvin: Uh, yeah can't you see it on his shirt son. Judy: So what do you think. Tyrone Calvin: Uh, he's alright. Jeffy: YAAAAAY! Cody: Uh Mom, Dad, I am going to go to Jr's house now. Jeffy: Can I come. Cody: Uh, sure. Judy: Just be careful in the rain. Tyrone Calvin: Bye guys. Tyrone Calvin (to Judy): Anyway, where were we baby. Screen cuts to Bowser Jr.'s house and it's still rainy and the doorbell rings. Bowser Jr.: I'll get it! Joseph, Cody, Toad, and Jeffy (at the same time): Junior! Bowser Jr.: Uh, hi guys come inside it's raining. Joseph: Uh, alright. Toad: So, what are we going to do today Junior. Bowser Jr.: Uhhhh..... CHEF PEE PEE!!! Chef Pee Pee: What do you want Junior??????????? Bowser Jr.: Could you go get us all large Happy Meals? PLEEEEEASE!!!! Chef Pee Pee: No! All characters on screen except Chef Pee Pee: PLEASE GET US SOME HAPPY MEALS AND FAST FOOD RIGHT NOW!!! Chef Pee Pee: Fine! Jeez! Chef Pee Pee arrives at McDonalds and the rain hasn't stopped. Chef Pee Pee: Stupid Junior and his friends. Chef Pee Pee arrives back from McDonalds with all the stuff and Bowser Jr. and his friends watch TV a they eat with Chef Pee Pee until Bowser calls Chef Pee Pee. Bowser: Chef Pee Pee Chef Pee Pee: What Bowser Bowser: Go make dinner. Chef Pee Pee: Alright Bowser. Bowser Jr., Joseph, Cody, Toad, and Jeffy continue eating their happy meal and fast food on the couch while watching TV as the episode ends. SML Question Are you adopted or do you have any adopted relatives Funniest comment wins a free video game. END Category:Transcripts